Demigods VS Princesses
by Bautista Jades
Summary: Grandmere is throwing a 17th birthday party for Mia. That's okay by her. But what's not okay with her is that Grandmere invited some random teenagers from New York to attend the party at the Palais de Genovie. Can she bear the teenagers? Just for a while?
1. I Entertain a Bunch of Hyperactive Kids

Have you ever felt that your life takes a sudden turn? From worse to worst? Well? Have you? I'll tell you this: I HAVE!

All thanks to Grandmere, actually. Why did I get a nutter like her for a grandmother? Why couldn't I have a nice, normal grandmother? Like everybody else? Even Lilly has a normal grandmother who bakes her brownies and tells her she's precious.

But no. I had to have a nutter for a grandmother. Want to know why I'm calling her a nutter? BECAUSE SHE INVITED SOME RANDOM TEENAGERS OVER TO THE PALAIS DE GENOVIE FOR MY SEVENTEENTH BIRTHDAY PARTY! That's why. And from what I heard, THIS TEENAGERS ARE A BUNCH OF TROUBLEMAKERS! Look here! These are what I managed to obtain from their previous schools because apparently, they've been kicked out several times:

**PERCY JACKSON,**

**6****TH**** GRADE,**

**YANCY ACADEMY. **

Kicked out of the school because caused some minor trouble during school trip to the Art Gallery. Called teacher ' an old swot'. Caused several trouble during the first months at Yancy Academy.

Here's another:

**PERCY JACKSON,**

**5****TH**** GRADE,**

**STONE MOUNTAIN BOARDING SCHOOL FOR BOYS.**

Kicked out of the school for bullying peers. Shows lack of enthusiasm in studies. Is very troubled. Recommend parent to send boy to another school specialized for ADHD _and_ dyslexia. Obviously, this boy needs help in the dyslexia department.

And another:

**PERCY JACKSON,**

**4****TH**** GRADE,**

**GLENHOLME SCHOOL.**

Kicked out of the school for demonstrating violence. Also for telling disturbing lies about being chased by monsters. Threaten teachers and peers. Shows lack of enthusiasm in studies. Recommend Stone Mountain Boarding School For Boys to parent because boy shows no tolerant towards the female students.

You see what I mean? Grandmere invited _these_ kind of teenagers to _my_ birthday party? _They're troubled AND troublemakers!_ I can't believe this! I can't believe this!

I, Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo, can't believe that a bunch of troubled and troublemaking teenagers _are coming to my birthday party! _In _Genovia!_

" Amelia? What are you doing in there?" Grandmere knocks on the bathroom door (yeah, I'm in the ladies' because she just told me about this when we were having dinner and I can't escape to my royal bedroom so I nipped into the ladies'.) " It's been nearly 20 minutes! For God's sake, are you sleeping in there?"

I stood up, smoothen my dress and adjusted my hairdo, just so that Grandmere won't go nuts when she finds out I was daydreaming (okay, thinking) about the teenagers. I opened the door just as Grandmere wanted to knock again. She lowers her hand and glares at me.

" A princess-," she began but I cut her short.

" I know, Grandmere. A princess never leaves her guest unattended. I know but I really needed to go to the bathroom," I sighed as I closed the door.

" You were thinking about the teenagers, weren't you?" she asked. I stopped dead.

" What? No! Of course not!"

" You're lying," was her cool reply. I hate it when she does that.

" Okay, fine. I'm lying. I was thinking about the teenagers…," I looked at her. " Grandmere, do you think it…._wise_ to invite them? I mean, I had their school records from America sent to me and I tell you, they're not pretty."

" Oh, Amelia, you worry too much. I've met the children and they seem pretty charming to me," she said breezily. " Relax, will you? Your birthday party is arranged by Vigo, the royal events planner. What do you have to worry? And anyway, the palace has tight security so the chances of the children do something wild is…," she bridges her index finger and the thumb, "are nil. Okay? Now go and entertain your guests."

I should've known. Typical of Grandmere to do something like this to me.


	2. I Go Rolling on the Floor with a Hottie

Okay, so I found out from one of the maids that the teenagers were coming in _**TODAY**_! I repeat, _**TODAY**_! And the girls are going to bunk in with me in my royal room. Not that I don't want to share it. I mean, it's HUGE and have so much space that two of Dad's private jet can fit in. But the fact that I'm going to share the room with a bunch of ADHD and dyslexic kids. Yeah, I found out that **ALL** of the teenagers have ADHD and dyslexia. Great, I have to put up with hyperactive teens. They'd BETTER not ruin the palace.

" Princess?" comes Lars' voice. " Your teenager guests have arrived.."

" I'll be down in a minute," I called back. Sigh. Well, I'd better go and get ready to meet my doom. I got up and put on a simple white dress and put on a pair of Sebastiano's shoe design: black high heels. A little bit of make-up and there you go. I'm ready. NOT. There's another knock on the door.

" Princess? Are you ready?" Lars asked again.

" Yeah, I'm ready!" I called back. Okay, breathe in. Out. In. Out. I'm ready.

This is not what I had expected. I had expected a bunch of goons, all going nuts looking at the fancy decorations in the palace lobby. _I did not expect of meeting a bunch of good-looking, seventeen-year-olds, well-mannered teenagers._

Okay, let's refresh back okay? So, after a couple more minutes, I finally went out to greet my guests. But, being the klutz I am, so naturally I had to trip on my own feet while I was climbing down the spiral stairs. And naturally, I had to land on a boy who was leaning against the foot of the stairs.

And we went rolling on the floor. When we stopped, we were pretty much tangled up with each other. It took us a few minutes to untangle ourselves and when we DID managed to untangle ourselves, my dress was already crumpled and my hair was all over the place. The boy didn't look any better too. I suppose he had taken a lot of effort to make himself look presentable but as we had gone for a roll on the floor, his hair was sticking everywhere and his shirt, which was a white Polo, was stained a bit with dirt.

I got up quickly, all flustered and tried to comb my hair with my fingers and straighten my dress. I could feel my face burning as all the eyes in the lobby was on me and the unfortunate boy. " Hi. I'm sorry about that," I said, holding out my hand to the boy. The boy looked up and I nearly had a heart attack.

He had the most gorgeous, deep sea-green eyes and black hair. Underneath his shirt, I could see that his arms and chest were well-developed with muscles. His arms, however, had several scars but that's okay because it somehow made him look much hotter. " Hi. That's okay. It was my fault. I should have not lean against the stairs," he smiled. And I nearly melt. " I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." _This_ is Percy Jackson? I remembered the behavior report I got from several schools he had attended and _this_ is not how I had pictured him.

" Oh…I'm...I'm Mia," I managed to stammer.

" Nice to meet you," he shook my hand. Just then, Lars came running towards me, looking pretty concerned.

" Princess, are you okay?" he asked, glaring at Percy. I just hope he doesn't Taser Percy.

" No, don't worry, Lars. I'm okay. It was my fault," I said.

" No, it was _my_ fault," Percy said quickly. " And…did you call her 'Princess'?" he asked. Lars looked outraged.

" Oh, Percy, meet Lars. My bodyguard. And yes, I'm the Princess," I said quickly before Lars could open his mouth. " Sorry we didn't get to greet each other formally yet."

" But…the invitation said," he opened his invitation, which he had been holding," that the Princess' name is Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Grimaldi Renaldo."

" Oh, don't mind his dumb act, Your Highness," one of the girls who was standing nearby said. " He's a bit of an idiot, actually," she said, throwing him a dirty look. Percy rolled his eyes. " I'm Annabeth Chase, a friend of this idiot," she jerked her head towards him. Immediately I felt threatened. This girl is a kind of hottie. With curly blonde hair, perfect tan and stormy grey eyes, she can date anybody from Albert Einstein High School. Heck, even Lana Weinberger would feel threatened by her. Speaking of Lana, where is she? The girls (Lilly, Tina, Lana, Shameeka, Ling Su, Perin and Trisha had been invited. I _had_ make sure they were invited) are supposed to arrive in Genovia today.

" Oh," I laughed a bit at Annabeth's remark. "Well, my name is actually Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Grimaldi Renaldo or Mia for short. Nobody calls me 'Amelia'," I said.

" _Amelia_!" Great. I smiled apologetically at the both of them. Grandmere really can make anyone go nuts.

" No one calls me 'Amelia' except for my grandmother," I added smoothly. Percy snorted and Annabeth jabbed him in the ribs. " Excuse me, for a moment, if you will," I said, before running off towards the Royal Dining Hall where Grandmere was sitting. I could hear the kids laughing as the doors closed behind me.

" Invite your guests into the Royal Dining Hall, Amelia," Grandmere ordered.

" You yelled your head off just to tell me to invite the kids in for lunch?" I said. " Grandmere, do you have any idea how good-looking they are?"

" Of course. Didn't you hear me saying that they are well-mannered and charming?" she raised her eyebrows. " And I heard you rolled around on the floor with one of the boys," she added, sipping her Sidecar. " Why were you doing that? Was he a long-lost friend? You do know that princesses don't roll around on the floor," she gave me her evil eye.

" Oh…that was an accident," I blushed. " I…I'll invite them in for lunch," I said awkwardly. I'll strangle Lars if he was the one who told Grandmere about that incident.

When I entered the lobby back, the kids were scattered around the place. A couple of the boys were examining the tapestries. A few of the girls were sitting on the sofas, applying another layer of make-up. Percy and Annabeth was talking to another group of kids. They stopped talking when they saw me walking towards them. Heck, all of the kids turned their eyes on me.

" Um…Her Royal Highness the Dowager Princess requests that all of you join her. For lunch," I announced. " And as I've been terrorized by her for a couple of years now, I'd say that you guys better tidy yourself up." There was a scramble as the kids hurried to every mirror that was put in the lobby to tidy themselves up. " The restroom is down this hall. Adele, if you will, please show them," I addressed one of the maids who was standing nearby, probably keeping an eye on the kids.

She nodded and asked them to follow her. Everyone followed her, even Annabeth. I suppose even if she does look pretty confident, meeting Grandmere is one of the things that makes her nervous. Everyone except for Percy. I felt bad as I looked at his dirty shirt. He noticed me looking at him and grinned.

" Percy, I'm really sorry about your shirt," I apologized. He shrugged.

" It's okay. It's not like I'm going to be able to keep this shirt clean for the rest of our stay," he said carelessly. " I suppose you know we all have ADHD," he looked at me straight in the eyes.

" Um.." Man, his eyes can really make anyone nervous. Not to mention about falling in love with him. " Yeah…and dyslexia."

He laughed. " And that's why you're nervous, huh?"

" What?" I gasped. How did he know that? " What do you mean about me being nervous? I meet all sorts of people every time!"

" Not our sort," he shook his head. " You haven't met our sort yet.." he studied me. Instantly I felt self-conscious. " So, you enjoy being a Princess?"

" Heck, no," I muttered. He laughed. But I do enjoy meeting you, I thought. " So, you're from New York?"

He gave me a quizzical look. " How did you know?" he asked. " You've been spying on me?"

" Well….I had asked for your report card from America. Not just you. Everyone…," I trailed off under his gaze. " It was to prepare myself!" I said defensively as his green eyes bored into my grey ones.

" Relax..it's not like I'm going to eat you," he laughed, breaking his gaze. His laugh suddenly stopped and his eyes were fixed at something behind me.

" What is it?" I asked as I turned around. And nearly had a heart attack.


	3. Here Comes Another Batch of Hyped Kids

_**Okay, so this is the first time I attached an author's note. So, just to say that PJ doesn't belong to me and neither does PD….a shame….T.T**_

Okay, so I nearly had a heart attack. Because standing behind me was _Michael Moscovitz_. Eekk…..! How did he end up here? Sorry, wrong question: _why is he here_? He was looking at me intently. No, he was _glaring_ at Percy. What's his problem? I mean, we broke up last summer. Sorry, forgot to mention that. Yeah, we broke up. And then I heard laughter from behind him and then…

" Hey, Michael, why are you standing there? Go inside! Oh…," Lilly stopped dead next to him. " Hey, Mia," she gave me an awkward hug. " Sorry about dufus here," she jerked her head towards her brother. " He insisted to come along…" Her eyes fell on Percy, who was standing there, looking a bit uncomfortable under Michael's killer stare.

" Um…Lilly, Michael, this is Percy Jackson. He's one of the kids Grandmere invited from New York," I quickly introduced them.

" The dyslexic and ADHD kid?" Michael asked coldly, his eyes not leaving Percy. Percy's face went red.

" You talk about that like it's a bad thing," he replied. " Which it is not," he added. Michael snorted in disbelief.

" The palace will be in ruins by the time the party ends," he said before going into the Royal Dining Hall to meet with Grandmere . His relationship with Grandmere mysteriously improved after our break up. I know, it's weird. I stared after him until the doors closed. _Then_ I turned on Lilly.

" Lilly!" I cried. " I thought you knew about our rocky break up!" She looked apologetic and guilty.

" I know. I know!" she said hurriedly. " I _told_ him that you would find it awkward having him here. Now that you guys don't have anything anymore!"

" Whoa..you were with that guy? Mr. Anti-ADHD and Dyslexic?" Percy interrupted. I nodded. " Ouch..," he grimaced. " Must be a pain to have him as your boyfriend."

" No…he wasn't a pain. He was sweet but things didn't turn out for us..," I shrugged. A second later, Annabeth and the other kids filed back into the lobby, looking much more presentable. " Okay, let's go into the Dining Hall and have some lunch..," I said. Then, turning on Lilly," Can you bring the others into the Dining Hall later?"

" Yeah, sure…it's not like I haven't been here before," she babbled, her eyes still on Percy. Uh-oh….is that love in her eyes?

" Um..okay. So, guys…follow me," I led the teenagers into the Royal Dining Hall where Grandmere was talking animatedly with Michael.

" Ah, Amelia," she said crisply, clapping her hands. " Finally. I was beginning to think that you had taken off with one of these children," she eyes the boys. I felt myself went pink. " Please, sit down, my dear guests." Percy and his friends each took a seat, subtly trying to stay away from Grandmere. " I am the Dowager Princess Clarisse of Genovia and this," she waves her hand slightly to indicate Michael, " is Michael Moscovitz, Amelia's former beau..," I felt like screaming.

There was a number of muffled laughter from the teenagers. Michael looks pretty smug. I forced myself to stay calm and took a seat on Grandmere's right hand side while Michael sat comfortably on her left. Well, at least Percy is next to me. He gave me an encouraging smile before standing up to introduce himself.

" Your Highness, it is a pleasure to meet you and thank you for inviting us to celebrate the Princess' 17th birthday. I am Percy Jackson," Percy said. God, there was something about him and the way he talks. What do they call it? Charisma…yep, that one. And the way the other kids look up to him…no doubt he is their leader.

" Yes, I've heard about you already, Mr. Jackson," Grandmere said. It was clear she was smitten by Percy's charm. Michael looks furious with Grandmere. " And these are your friends, I presume?"

" Yes, ma'am..," he replied. And he proceeded to introduce his friends: Annabeth, Clarisse, Will, Katie, Jason, Pollux, Thalia, Piper, Leo and Nico. There were eleven of them overall. Grandmere frowned a bit.

" I thought I had invited at least twenty of you," she said. The kids looked at each other, muttering things under their breaths to each other.

" Um…yes, you did, Your Highness but the other nine couldn't make it and sends their regards to you," he explained. But there was something in his voice that tipped me off. The way he said the others couldn't make it was like saying someone died.

" Well, their loss," Grandmere shrugged. " Well, you have met the Princess, I presume," she said, clapping her hands just as the maids and waiters filed into the dining room with silver platters in their hands. " And now, to dig in.."

I picked up the knife and fork and imagined I was sticking it in Grandmere. Why did she have to mention about Michael being my ex? I was fuming and didn't noticed the Room's doors opened.

" Mia, I think your friend Percy forgot to bring along another group of friends," I heard Lilly's voice said. And my mind went totally blank.

_I have to entertain another batch of ADHD-diagnosed and dyslexic kids!_

**So….**

**Yeah, I think that's about it for this chapter because I'm having a huge writer's block. Not to mention lack of laptop at college. Anyways, the next chapter will be up (hopefully) in the next week. R&R!**


	4. I Meet Them and I'm Doomed

_**Okay, so most of you asked me not to make it into a Percy/Mia thing. Okay, so I'm not. Well, maybe a little bit…but it won't end up Percy/Mia. You guys are so going to hate me after I wrote the final chapter…:D anyways, enjoy this one..and sorry for the delay. **_

_**ShoshonaTheRose: **__No, Grandmere doesn't know anything about them being demigods. Maybe some of the Olympians will make an appearance. and what do you mean by making the people Roman? _

**Disclaimer: ** PJO and PD doesn't belong to me.

" Well, Amelia…what are you waiting for? Go and greet your new guests..," Grandmere ordered me. Reluctantly, I got out of my chair and half-dragged myself towards the doors.

" I'll go and meet them, too," Percy said, jumping out of his chair and hurrying towards the doors with me. As soon as the doors closed (and Lilly went inside to greet Grandmere, leaving me and Percy alone..), Percy turned to me, his expression was unreadable.

" What?" I asked, sounding bored and rude even to my own ears.

" I'm really sorry about this. They told me they didn't want to come. If I had known, I would've prepared you sooner," he apologized.

" What are you sorry about?" I asked.

" Well, the fact that you're going to face another set of dyslexic and ADHD-diagnosed kids? Yeah, totally my fault..," he muttered.

" That's okay. I'm used to meeting new and weird people..,"

" So, you're calling me weird?"

" Kinda…,"

" You're annoying…,"

" And you're unpredictable..,"

" Am I?" he sounded confused.

" I can't read your expression. Like just now, when you suddenly apologized. Your face…it's like the sea. Constantly changing…," I said, examining his face. Well, at least I could read his expression now: a little bit surprised, maybe startled that I said he's unpredictable. And maybe…a little bit amused?

" Just like the sea," he repeated. There it was: another look of amusement. I wonder what's so funny. But before I could wonder long enough, we reached the front Entrance door where Lars was standing with another group of teenagers. They seem to be arguing with Lars. Looked like they were about to give up when they saw Percy.

" Percy!"

" Oh, thank gods you're here!"

" This big beefy man doesn't want us in!"

" Watch it, kiddo!" (this one came from Lars)

" Whoa..relax, guys," Percy said, calming the group. " So, what made you change your minds?" he asked. A few of the smiles on the teenagers faded, a few others shuffled their feet.

" We had something important we wanted to tell you," a small, dark haired girl who looked a lot like Percy said. " We couldn't wait for you to come back…," her voice trailed off as Percy stared at her.

" We'll discuss it later, Ally," Percy said, his tone final. " Right now, I'm going to introduce you guys to the Princess of Genovia," he waved his hand at me, " Princess Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Grimaldi Renaldo," he winked at me as I flushed, " but prefers to be called as Mia."

" Hi…," I waved half-heartedly at them. All of them stared at me like I'm an alien. " Um…welcome to Genovia. Hope your flight was comfortable. And safe. And fun. And-"

" Mia, you're starting to give me a headache..," a boy from the back of the group called. " And I'm Alex, by the way!" he added, to which the group laughed at.

" And I'm Melissa!" another girl from the back of the group said. " We're from Percy's camp!"

" Camp?" I asked. That's weird. I didn't receive any report card about them from any camp. " What camp?"

I saw Percy glare at Melissa from the corner of his eyes. He turned back to me with a forced smile on his face. " Well, since you already know we're diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia, so the camp is specially designed for kids like us."

" Oh…I see," I nodded.

" Well, you know how wild we, ADHD-diagnosed kids can be." I felt instantly guilty. He merely grinned at me. " Anyway, um…can they come in?" he asked. I snorted.

" Of course they can!" The kids cheered. Lars raised his eyebrows.

" How many ADHD kids can you handle, Princess?" he asked, looking intrigued. Immediately, the kids protested.

" Just because we have ADHD doesn't mean we don't have hearts, you big beefy man!"

" You're saying that as if we're sex-crazed-maniacs!" Alex yelled.

" Guys!" Percy raised his voice. Immediately the kids shut up. " Watch your manners. We are here on invitation from them," he pointed at me and Lars. " Sorry about that," he said to me and Lars.

" Well, um…let's go back to the Dining Room, shall we?" I said. " I assume you all must be hungry..," There was murmur rippling through the crowd. " And…um, make yourself presentable because," I lowered my voice, " Grandmere's a bit of a pain in the ass." The kids laughed.

" Grandmere?" Ally asked.

" My grandmother, the Dowager Princess," I answered shortly. And I turned on my heels and headed back to the Dining Room, with the kids trailing behind me, thinking, _I am doomed…._

**Hey, so, yeah…sorry for the late update…R&R. Thanks to those who reviewed…I really appreciated it. And about the Percy/Mia. I lied, there's going to something between them but….well, you guys are going to hate me after this..:P Peace out!**


	5. These Kids are Romans?

**ShoshonaTheRose: **Okay, now I get you. You want the newcomers to be Roman. Okay, okay…I got a little bit confused when you said you want the people to be Romans. Nvm, this'll be a little treat for you.

**Lexia Daughter of Athena:** I know you guys don't want it to be a Percy/Mia thing but really, it's like the most important thing in this story. But at the end….well, you guys are going to hate me for it..:P

**So, anyways, thanks for the reviews. I never expected to get it so fast. So, this is going to be a little treat for you. Plus I'm home and have a lot of time (despite the mount of homework in my bag)..yeah, enjoys! :P Peace out!**

I pushed the Dining Room's door and led the newcomers in. Immediately, there was hushed whispers around the Room. Clarisse ( I think. Percy's friend, not Grandmere) scowled at the newcomers.

" Why are the Romans here?" I heard someone whispered.

" This'll be a disaster!" another muttered.

Romans? Heck, these kids don't look Roman to me. More like the average Americans you see on streets, on TVs, everywhere. I could feel Percy tensed next to me.

His look-alike, Ally flushed red with anger. She opened her mouth but Percy gave her a look that would scare anyone, so she shut up. " Guys, the other decided to come. They said they couldn't possibly miss Mia's party," Percy lied. Instantly, there was a lot protests. He raised his hand to silent them. " We'll talk about this later. I'm starving," he said, taking his seat. His friends gaped at him. " We'll talk about it later!" he insisted.

" Well, whatever it is you kids have to discuss, we will not have it at the dining table," Grandmere said. " Please, sit down, children," she told the newcomers. Annabeth and a few others shifted uneasily in their seats. What's up with them? What's with the Roman thing?

Sitting next to Percy was very fun. He made jokes about Michael under his breath (don't tell him!), had an argument with Clarisse (which earned him an evil eye from Grandmere because "no argument at the table!" as she would say), even saw him exchanging something with Annabeth, who also sat next to him (I felt a little bit jealous..sure, I only knew him for about a few hours but he is a kind of hottie you would fall immediately for..)

There was a lot of laughter during lunch. Except that Percy's friends (i.e, Clarisse) seemed to be anxious about something. Something that has to do with the newcomers. I was dying to know why they all looked murderously at each other. Except Percy, though he looked anxiously at the two groups.

Finally, after being forced to eat appetizers (Apricot Chambord Brie), main courses (foie gras) and desserts (thank God it was only ice-creams and cakes), Grandmere finally ordered me to escort my guests to their rooms. As soon as we were out of the Dining Room, Grandmere turned to Michael and the two began chatting. I closed the doors, relieved to be finally out of the room.

" Okay, so..," I said, turning to the kids, except that they were staring at each other as if wishing to stab each other. " What's going on?"

" Nothing, nothing. Just an old feud between friends," Annabeth said hastily, her gray eyes darting the kids to Percy.

" Well, if you don't mind, I'd really appreciate it if you guys keep that feud between yourselves because I don't want bloodshed in this palace, okay?" I said. They hesitated, then relaxed. " That's good," I said. " Now, let's go to your rooms."

Well, I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised when they excitedly entered the rooms Grandmere had chosen. I mean, EXTREMELY excited. There was a lot of shouts of 'This is mine!' and 'Get your butt of there!' The only sane person was Percy, Annabeth and Thalia. Even Nico, the kid who radiates mysterious aura was excited.

" Sorry about this," Percy said, as Annabeth and Thalia watched the others wrestling each other for the bed or sofa. " We're used to living averagely. I mean, none of us are from wealthy family. Most of us are from broken ones," he said. I felt a twinge of sympathy at them. Here I was, being pampered and loved by everyone around me (minus Grandmere) and yet I've always felt ungrateful. And here's Percy and his friends, the ADHD, dyslexic orphans, used to living without anyone who loved them. My eyes got a little bit misty.

" Why are you crying?" Thalia asked. I looked at her. Dang, this girl scares me with her gothic outfit and penetrating blue eyes. Wait, am I imagining it or does she look a little bit like Percy? " I'm Thalia, as you have known. Percy's cousin," she added.

" Explains the look-alike," I replied. She laughed.

" Yeah. And that's my brother, Jason," she pointed at a boy with cropped blonde hair and the same blue eyes, who was wrestling with a boy who looked like a Latino elf. " And that's Percy's half-sister," she pointed at Ally, who was with Piper.

" Half-sister?" I asked.

" Same dad," Percy said, looking at Ally with….hell, his expression is hard to read. Then, he looked up as a dark haired girl with dark eyes came up to us. " Hey, Reyna. What's up?"

**Taadaa…..I've managed to insert a bit of the Romans. Hey, weren't Frank and Hazel in the first group? Anyways, R&R! Thankies! Peace out!**


	6. I Turned into A SpySort of

**Hey, y'all! Yeah, I know. Quick update. Because I've got the time..:P anyways, I just remembered I didn't tell you guys when this story is set up. Let's see…well, since Jason is here and Percy knows Reyna and the Greeks knew about the Romans, I'd say this story is set up after Son of Neptune and before the Mark of Athena and the kids were on their way to Rome and then to Greece. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO or PD but I do own the other characters you don't recognize..:P And remind me to mention Frank and Hazel too…

" Hey, Reyna. What's up?" he said to the new girl. Her eyes scanned the room and fell on me. Her gaze bored into my eyes before she moved her gaze to Percy.

" We need to talk," she said. " Now," she added, her expression hard. Percy glanced at Thalia and Annabeth, who was looking anxiously at them.

" Sure. Um, Mia…do you have any place that's a little bit private?" he asked.

" Sure, just go through that door," I pointed to a secluded door near the bookcase. " You'll find a small balcony there. No one ever goes there, except me," I grinned. Thalia laughed, hitting me on the back.

" I like this kind of princess!" she exclaimed. Percy cracked a smile, dragged Jason along and followed Reyna to the small balcony I told them.

Hmm….whatever can be so serious that Reyna could look like something bad is going to happen?

**PERCY'S POV**

" So, you have any reason why'd you bring the Romans to Genovia?" I asked Reyna as soon as I closed the door that led to this balcony.

" Porphyrion is getting nearer." That was enough to make me freeze.

" You're…you're kidding me, right?" Jason stuttered.

" Jason, you've known me for like, forever. I am not someone who likes to kid around!" Reyna said, her eyes bright.

" And I thought this trip to Genovia is going to be a vacation," I muttered. Reyna threw a dirty look. " What? I'm tired of this stupid giants trying to make my life as miserable as theirs!"

" The life of a demigod-"

" –is never easy!" Jason and I said simultaneously. " I know, I know," I said, exasperated as Jason leaned against the balcony rail. I looked at the Mediterranean sea. It was calm and peaceful here, with the salty wind blowing. Genovia is probably one of the countries that have beautiful beaches and seas. " How close is he?" I asked.

" He tracked Camp Half-Blood in Long Island," Reyna said, ignoring my question. " Nearly destroyed camp if we _Romans_ didn't arrive there in the nick of time," she said. " Sorry, had to say that," she grinned sheepishly. " Anyways, after we defeated him, he retreated to who knows where. While we were on our way to warn you guys, he followed, along with his brothers. And Polybotes, he's with them. He was practically screaming for you blood," she said, looking at me.

" Dang, I hate it when I become the object of fixation," I muttered. Jason guffawed. " Shut up!" I hit him on the shoulder. " So, we have to worry this because?"

"_Fatuus__!__Numquid scis quando__sumus__in__magno negotio__? __Quomodo__igitur__placidum_?" Reyna practically screamed at me. Jason was already on the floor, rolling with laughter. Oh, yeah. To those who don't speak Latin, here's what Reyna had screamed at me: 'Idiot! Do you know how much trouble we are in? How can you be so calm?' Which surprises me, actually. Reyna is actually a cool leader, even if she does have a problem with temper managements. She rarely screams at people and if she does, it's always at me. In a way, she's like Annabeth. Hahaa….

" Okay, okay. I'm a _fatuus_ (idiot). Calm down, okay? Jeez..," I said. Reyna closed her eyes, took a deep breath and looked at me with absolutely furious eyes.

" I cannot believe the Romans raised you to be a praetor. If only they knew how _fatuus_ you are," she shook her head. Jason looked at her, amused.

" And I thought I was bad," he grinned at me. I gave him a look that says say-that-one-again-and-you're-gonna-be-dead-Electric-Boy. " Okay, okay," he raised his arms in defence.

" We managed to shake them off in Rhode Island but it won't be too long before they finally get here. Percy, Jason, Rome is like _a few states away from Genovia_!" That's when it dawned to me: the Giants were making a pit-stop in Genovia, terrorized it for a few times before moving on to Rome and eventually to Greece.

There was a sharp intake of breath (definitely not from any of us three) and someone fell out of some bushes (man, how come I didn't notice there were bushes here). The person stood up, her face flustered, her hair had some thorns in it and her dress were a bit dirty.

Mia was staring at us, her eyes huge. _Damn_, I thought. And I thought we could this thing being a demigod a secret. Apparently not.

**MIA'S POV**

Oh, god! How the hell did I fell out of those bushes? Jason and Percy looked surprised at me while that girl, Reyna looked furious.

" Mia?" Percy said. Oh, god! I could die of embarrassment now!

" Hi," I said sheepishly. " Uh, yeah….sorry about that."

" You were spying on us, mortal?" Reyna spat. Is she calling me mortal? Why does the way she calls me mortal makes me think that she is not one?

" This is my palace so I can do whatever I want," I replied huffily. She pulled out something from her pocket but Jason and Percy managed to stop her. Why does that look like a dagger?

**Thanks for reading! R&R! Love ya as much as Aphrodite loves to make people's love life havoc! :P**


	7. I go Airborne

**Disclaimer: **I am not Rick Riordan and I am not Meg Cabot, so that means I do not own PJO or PD..:P

**MIA'S POV**

" Reyna!" Jason hissed. " Control your temper..," he muttered. She glared at me. I shuddered a bit but stood my ground. Percy turned to look at me, his expression as hard as ever to read.

" What did you hear?" he asked. I gulped. I should not have spied on them.

" Um…about some weird things about being demigods, and giants named Porphyrion and Polybotes and….something about Rome and Greece?" I admitted.

Percy's eyes scanned me. It made me unsettled and guiltier. He turned to Jason, who was holding on to Reyna to prevent her from attacking me. " Should we tell her?"

" Why should we? She's a useless _mortal_," Reyna sneered. I clenched my fists. Useless mortal, huh? She barred her teeth at me, challenging me to attack. I took a deep breath and turned to Percy.

" I've read about Greek myths and monsters. I've read about the Greek gods coming down to Earth and had children with humans a.k.a _mortals_," I sneered back at Reyna. " What I don't understand is," I turned back to Percy, " are you one of those acclaimed children of the Greek gods?"

Jason and Percy stared at each other. " You take this calmly for a mortal," Jason said." Can you see through the Mist?"

Before I could reply, there was a loud screech and before I knew it, I was lifted into the air by something with sharp talons. I let loose a loud scream that could probably break every single glass in the palace. No, that would land me in trouble with Grandmere. I could almost hear her screaming at me for screaming and breaking every glasses in the palace. Okay, what am I doing? I'm being abducted by flying things with huge, sharp talons and I can still think about Grandmere?

" Mia!" Percy yelled. The doors burst open and the other kids flooded the balcony. " Jason," he said. Without another word, Jason threw himself over the balcony.

" Are you crazy?" I yelled at him.

" What?" Jason asked, looking bewildered.

" Holy cow! You're flying?" I screamed at him when I saw him floating. " You can fly?" There was a hiss of laughter from behind me.

" Son of Jupiter, you come to help your mortal friend here?" a raspy voice said.

" Let go of her, Alecto!" Percy yelled from below. " I thought you work for Hades!"

" Hades no longer controls the Underworld. Thanatos cannot stop souls from exiting the Underworld. Gaea is the one who controls the Underworld now," my kidnapper, Alecto snarled.

" Great, you work for Gaea now. I thought you guys are loyal to Hades," Jason yelled over the wind. Guys? I looked around and saw two hideous, talon-nailed with leathery bat's wings floating next to me. I suppose the monster who is holding me looks like that, too. Gulp…so hideous and scary.

The monsters hissed and snarled in harmony. Laughing, I guess. " Well, son of Jupiter, we are wasting time explaining ourselves to you. We have to bring your mortal friend here to our master. You were unwise to choose the losing side. Say goodbye to your friend," the one holding me, Alecto hissed. And with that, they began to fly away.

" Not if I can help it," I heard Percy growled. He uncapped a pen—a _**pen**_, what the hell is he going to do with that pen? Oh…I see. The pen transformed into a sword. He aimed it at the monster holding me and threw it. I screamed again, thinking_, Please don't hit me. Please don't hit me._ There was a hiss and snarl and suddenly I was falling through the air. Again, I screamed, thinking, _How many times have I screamed today?_ As the ground came closer and closer, I felt myself being pulled up by someone. I screamed again, this time in surprise.

" Will you stop screaming?" Jason's voice asked. I opened my eyes (I had closed them when I went for my freefall) and found myself staring into his amused face. I slapped him. " Ow!"

" Get me out of the air, _**NOW**_!" I yelled at him. He grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes but he took me back to the balcony where the others were waiting.

**Well, there's Chapter 7. Sorry if it's a little bit short. I'm currently facing writer's block. Don't worry, I'll update again. R&R! Will send ya kisses and hugs if you R&R! :P Peace out!**


	8. I Finally Meet the 'Demigods'

**I do not own PJO. I do not own PD. oh, and I do not own Another Cinderella Story…:P enjoy! **

**MIA'S POV**

Jason flew me back to the balcony, where the others were waiting. I was shaking like a leaf as we landed on the balcony. The others quickly surrounded us; some comforting me, some congratulating Jason and Percy's heroic act.

" Mia, are you okay?"

" Wow…man, I wish I had powers like that!" one of them hit Jason on the back.

" Nice aim, Percy. Wish you had that skill with your archery." (This one came from Annabeth, I'm sure of it.) I staggered to my feet, staring at them all. Percy took a small step towards me but, well, I dunno but I recoiled a bit.

" What _are_ you people?" I heard myself ask. Some looked at each other, wondering how to explain to me. Some shuffled their feet and pretended to be interested with the bushes on the balcony. Percy looked at Jason, who looked at Annabeth, who looked at Thalia, who looked at Nico, who looked like he wanted to throw himself off of the balcony. Finally, Percy spoke up.

" Let's go inside. You had a pretty good fright. Maybe you should have some hot cocoa-"

" Stop right there!" I said, pointing an accusing finger at him. " I want the whole truth _NOW_! What? Are you guys some sort of monsters or are you in a secret society trying to topple the Genovian principality because you think that we're abusing our powers because if you must know-"

" Mia?" Percy said.

" –we are no longer a principality but a democracy because we just had elections and my dad, _the _ Prince Phillipe is now a Prime Minister-"

" Mia!"

" –who rules fairly! What?"

" You should take breaths between monologues," he simply said. A few snickered and Annabeth smacked him over the head. " Ow!"

"You are _un__believable_!" I yelled in exasperation. " Inside, now !" I ordered them in my most princessy voice. " I want full explanation now!" I stomped into the rooms and the kids followed me, leaving Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Nico and Reyna on the balcony, looking stunned (except Reyna, who looked like she would really like to run a knife through me..)

-DvsP-

" Thanks, Adele," I said, as she put a tray laden with sandwiches and cups of hot cocoa. She looked at me expectantly. " That's all. I'll call you again when I want something." She nodded at excused herself. As soon as the doors closed, I put on my killer gaze and turned back towards the expecting kids. Percy looked like he wanted to kill himself under my killer gaze, Annabeth kept looking out of the windows, Thalia looked bored, Nico was staring at the sandwiches hungrily and Reyna was playing with her dagger. Wait, a _dagger_? Oh, right. These aren't the normal people I'm used to hang out with. These are…you know what? Let's hear out their story..

**PERCY'S POV**

Why the Hades must _I _ be the one to explain to Mia?

" Because you're the leader," Annabeth said simply. We were still standing on the balcony when Mia when inside with the others. " You're the leader of this quest, so you it's fair for you to be the one to explain everything to her."

" Why should we explain to that mortal?" Reyna asked. I sighed. Reyna and her wrong perspective of mortals. Yay. She gripped her dagger as though wishing to stab it in someone.

" Reyna, please be reasonable," Piper, who had joined us on the balcony, said. Oh, gods. Please don't let them kill each other (to those who didn't know the history, Jason nearly dated Reyna before he was abducted by the alien known as Juno/Hera and then, BOOM! he met Piper who was fooled by the Mist into thinking Jason was her boyfriend. And, then they arrived at Camp Jupiter in the Argo II and when Piper met Reyna and vice versa, well, let's just say they went for each other's throat. NEARLY. They had tried to keep peace between the Greeks and the Romans but you could tell how dearly they wanted to kill each other..SIGH)

Reyna straightened up, her eyes looked murderous. " Really, McLean? Do you want mortals to know about our existence?" she shot.

" No use of hiding it anyhow," Thalia said. We stared at her. She rolled her eyes and straightened up. " She obviously saw Jason flying towards her. She obviously saw Percy's pen changing into sword," she said matter-of-factly, as though it was obvious. Gods, it _is _obvious! " So, let's just tell her about our world. I'm sure she can keep a tiny secret. If she can't, well," I don't like that sound of her voice and the glint in her eyes, " she'll have to talk to me."

On that happy note, we followed her into the rooms.

-DvsP-

(this is still Percy's POV)

" So," Mia said, sitting on one of the couches and had a hard look on her face that reminds me of the Dowager Princess. Um..don't ever tell her I said that, okay? Swear it on the River Styx! I'm too young to die at the hands of this murderous looking princess! Yikes…looks like she's giving me her death stare. Um, I've seen better. Haha…DON'T TELL HER THAT!

" Look, Mia. We can explain-" She raised her hand and I fell silent.

" How the hell did you fly?" she asked Jason. I growled inwardly. Jason looked stunned and seemed lost for words.

" What?" he asked dumbly.

" How did you _fly_?" she repeated slowly, as if talking to a first-grader. He blinked and looked at us pleadingly. I cleared my throat and she turned her gaze on me.

" Before you ask those kind of questions, let me explain first, okay?" She considered it for a while and then nodded. " Okay, first of all, don't take this as a shock: we're demigods."

She blinked. " Demigods?" And then there was this loud shriek and laughter from outside of our rooms. And the doors smashed open, revealing a group of giggling and loud girls. I saw Mia sighed. Who the hell are these people? Whoever they are, they have the worst timing EVER!

**Yes, cliffy! Finally, I managed to make a LONG chapter..haha! Oh, and I forgot, I set the time after SoN and before MoA for PJO and for PD, um….is set after Mia and Michael broke up but in this story, Michael was the one who dumped Mia so Lilly remained friends with her and Lana and Trisha joined the group…:P Thanks to those who read and reviewed. Keep R&Ring…:P Thankies…**

**~Alisa**


	9. I Meet with the Strangest Kid Ever

**Slightlysane443**** : **_thanks for the ideas! And I'm using some now! :P _

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own PJO, PD or SoN. Credits to Slightlysane443 for the ideas..Sorry if some of it sounds lame…I'm trying very hard to make them sound like we're used to….anyways, enjoys and reviews will be returned with hugs and kisses! :P_

**MIA'S POV**

I can't believe this! The most important information about to be shared and _they had to interrupt_! I closed my eyes, willing myself to be patient and to remind myself that these were my friends._ Normal_ friends, well as normal as you can get.

" Hey, geek! Where the hell have you been?" came Lana's voice_. No, no, no_….I told myself. " We've been looking for you for, like, ever!" she crashed on to one of the empty sofas (empty, as in, not occupied by these _demigods_. Really? _Demigods_?)

" Yeah, Mia. Where were you?" Lilly demanded, her eyes scanning the room. " Your grandmother went nuts when you didn't respond to her emails…" Emails? I pulled out my BlackBerry and checked. God, there were like _fifty _emails from her, all screaming at me, " Ameliaaa…where areeee youuuu?" Another, " Ameliaaaa…..whyyy aren'ttt youuuu replyinggggg my emailsssss?" And here's another, " Michaellll wantsss to assskkk you outtt forrr tonighttt…." Wait…_what_? Never mind, I'll worry about that later.

I turned to them: Lana, on the sofa, examining her well-manicured nails. Lilly, staring at me, still waiting for an answer. Tina and Trish was staring at the group of the so-called _demigods_. " Uh….hey, girls," I said, smiling half-heartedly. Lana snorted.

" You sound as if someone you loved died, geek. Cheer up! Your party is in a week!" Lana said, throwing her feet off of the armrest of the sofa. She approached Percy, who was sitting in one of the couches nearest to her." So, who are these? You didn't even bother to introduce them to us!" she ran a long finger under Percy's chin. He leaped out of the couch, alarmed and crashed-landed into Thalia, who was standing near his couch. She kicked him in the butt to get him off of her.

" Sorry, sorry," he muttered to her. I heard Thalia grumbling about boys being unstable and had to laugh at that. He was red in the face.

" Gosh, what a reaction!" Lilly said, while Tina and Trish doubled-over with laughter. Lana rolled her eyes in disgust.

" Um…guys, this is my friends," I said to the group of _demigods_ (yeah, I still DON'T believe them..) This is Lilly, Lana, Trish and Tina. Girls, these are the kids my grandmother invited from New York."

" And San Francisco!" someone called from behind. Immediately, the others tried to shush the kid. I blinked.

" I thought you guys are all from New York," I said. They looked at each other and I saw Thalia hitting Nico on the head with an annoyed look on her face.

" Some of us are from New York, some from San Francisco," Percy said. Lana's eyes snapped back to him. I could almost see her calculating whether Percy could be her 'Boyfriend of the Week'. " But yeah….well, whatever," he said, unable to find the right words. " Anyway, nice to meet you. I'm Percy," he said, nodding to my friends.

" What? No handshake?" God, Lana! Why do you have to flirt with him now? His face burned a darker shade of red. The others snickered. " I'm Lana," she batted her eyelashes. Percy mumbled something under his breath and the others guffawed with laughter. " Anyways, geek," she turned back to me, " I think your guests here left someone behind..," she said.

" 'Sup guys?" a tall and skinny scarecrow (sorry but he does look like it!) with straw-colored hair, oversized jeans and baggy T-shirt. He had a crooked smile and slight crazy look in his eyes. " Missed me?"

**PERCY'S POV**

This can NOT be happening!

As soon as he entered the rooms, _everyone_, that is the _Greeks_ protested. I covered my face with my hands, completely astounded by his entrance. Why the Hades does he have to come? What is his business? To ruin our quest some more?

He grinned a lot wider when my friends protested. " Aww…c'mon! What do you have against me? Wasn't I invited to the Princess' birthday bash, too?" He smirked and turned to Mia, who looked as though she wanted to faint. Can't blame her, already have a bunch of demigods in this palace and add another one who also happens to be a psychopath? I'd eat my sword when the day comes when he is kick-butted by someone. Speaking of kick-butting, that kick Thalia gave me was unnecessary. Anyways, back to the matter on hand.

The git turned to Mia and bowed, so low it looked like he wanted to lick the carpeting clean. I saw Mia recoil in horror. He grinned at her, not noticing how _disgusted_ she is of him. Um…am I getting a little way ahead of myself? Sorry…anyway, he said, and I quote, " My dear Princess Amelia, it is an honor to be invited to your 17th birthday party. I do hope I am not crashing the party?"

Mia squeaked something that sounded like either 'Help! Save me from this git!' or 'Yes, you are crashing my party!' Both sounded pretty good! But, being the princess she is, she doesn't say anything to be disrespectful to her guests. Sigh.

" Um….that's okay. And _don't _ call me 'Amelia'. No one does," she said. Right on cue….

" _Ameliaaaaaaaaaaa…_," the all-too-familiar voice called out. " Where are you?" Mr. Git raised his eyebrows.

" Except my grandmother. God!" she said exasperated. " Excuse me for a minute, will you? And you," she pointed a finger at me, " _we are not finished_!"

On that happy note, she left us with Mr. Git (her friends decided to follow her), who turned to us, smirking as soon as the doors closed.

" As praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Percy," Mr. Git started, " it wasn't wise of you to leave one of your legionnaires. Especially a _loyal Roman _legionnaire."

One question: can I kill him?

**Dun dun dun….who is 'Mr. Git' ? Have some guesses? Don't be shy! Share it with us! *cackles* Wow…since when am I hyper like this? Anyways, R&R peeps! Love ya as much as Poseidon hates Athena (they hate each other intensely. Change it to love, I LOVE YOU INTENSELY TOO! in a friendly way, of course…:P ) ~ Alisa**


	10. Piper's POV: A Spy?

**Wow! Really guys? 5-6 review for Chapter 9? Aww….I love you guys! But for this chapter, you'll have to review more than that…:P teehee…Anyways, thanks for those reviews. Slightlysane443, Octavian has made his grand (not to mention annoying) appearance. Come to think of it, he will have an IMPORTANT role to play in this story..:P teehee..now, on to the reading! Oh, and don't forget to review! Oh, and A PJO Fan, it's **_**Octavian**_**, the psychopath, wannabe-Oracle -this is my opinion of him..so don't get angry, okay?**

**Disclaimer: **_I am not a man and I am not a grown woman so I do not own PJO, tLH, SoN and PD. _

**Piper's POV**

Reyna (curse her) was the first to unfreeze. Her expression hardened than ever (if I were Octavian, I'd get the Hades out before she can talk) and her eyes zeroed on him. " What," she said through gritted teeth, "are you _doing_ here?"

" Relax, praetor," Octavian said coolly, examining his nails (and _I'm_ a daughter of Aphrodite). " I just came here to warn you that there is a spy amongst you," his eyes flicked towards us, the _graecus_.

Apparently, Percy saw it, too and his expression turned irritable. " Apparently, _Octavian_," he put much contempt in his words, " it wasn't one of us _graecus_. And I also know that none of the Romans are low enough to be a spy. It's just not _our _ style."

" Are you sure? Because, recently, I found out that some of you had become a spy for Saturn. Not only that, one of you _graecus_ even became his _host _body!" Before Percy could open his mouth, Annabeth flew past him and pinned Octavian to the wall with her dagger.

" You son of a gorgon! Son of a bitch (**A/N** **:I'm really sorry for the cussing but it seemed a bit right considering this _is_ Annabeth we're dealing with..**)! You worthless, pile of mongrel! Get off me!" she yelled at Thalia, who was trying to pry her off of Octavian. Would be a disaster if we don't stop her . Being Annabeth, this place will probably be soaked up with Octavian's blood in the next five minutes. And I really don't appreciate washing this son of a gorgon's blood off of the carpeting. And Mia would scream for _our _bloods if we messed up this room.

Percy looked at me and I got the message. I hovered cautiously near Annabeth, who still had her dagger pinning Octavian to the wall and Thalia, who was struggling to pull her off of the slimeball. " Annabeth, remember: we're on a quest to defeat Gaea. It won't be pretty if the Greeks and the Romans fought each other, right?" I said, putting all of my willpower in my voice. She stopped, breathing heavily and her expression was very murderous.

'Mr. Git' scrambled to his feet, his baggy T-shirt slipping off of his shoulder. Is he really this skinny? Anyways, he had a triumphant look on his face that made me feel the desire to punch him in the face and hear the satisfying crunching sound as my fist connects with his nose—whoa…since when did I become this violent?

" Just one question, Octopus," Leo said, much to Octavian's wrath, " how do you know that there's a spy amongst us?" Several of the campers snickered and others looked like they wanted to roll on the floor, laughing.

" _Because_, Machine Boy," Octavian said, gritting his teeth, " I saw it in the auguries! And it's Oct_avian_!" Half of the kids were already on the floor, laughing so hard that some of them were gasping for breath.

Leo's expression was blank. " Auguries? What does that mean? Why does it sound like a nasty ritual that involves slaying?"

" Because it does involve slaying poor teddy bears," Hazel (I think. She's the Roman daughter of Hades) muttered. " Gutted _my_ teddy bear when I first met him for my auguries…"

Reyna sighed in exasperation. " When are we going to stop talking about gutted teddy bears? _We have things more important than gutted teddy bears_!"

Percy nodded. " Yeah, for example, _this spy_, you mentioned," he turned to Octavian. " Did you see in the teddy bear's stuffing who this person might be?"

His lips curled into a smile that made me to punch him. Have I told you how I dearly love to punch this guy and break his bones and—oh, I have? Good, then. Anyways, the smile on his face made me inch a little bit closer to him. Not much, just enough to let him feel the tensions radiating from me. But he couldn't or he probably ignored it…because he _looks down on us, the children of Aphrodite/Venus! _Apparently, we're not violent enough. Well, let me tell you—

" Piper?" I snapped back to reality. I saw Jason looking at me with a worried look, Percy with an amused look and Reyna with a look that says ' There she goes! Sailing off to nowhere when we're in the middle of a battle crisis..'

" Uh…yeah? Did I miss something?"

" No…you just look like you wanted to punch someone," Jason said. Percy choked back a laugh and managed to pass it off as a cough.

_Busted…_

**There you go…chapter 10..sorry if it was lame…it's just a filler chapter…and I think I'm going to stick to doing a Mia/Percy POV after this since I suck at doing others…anyways, tell me if you like it…or if you don't like it. Your reviews will be really appreciated..oh, you're wondering where the review button is? See that little button down here? That's right..now click it…and send me your reviews, 'mkay? Oh, and did I make Annabeth sound menacing enough? Did I make Octavian sound nasty and smug enough? Did I make Leo sound silly enough? Review! Thanks..**

**~Alisa**


	11. I am Forced to Date My Ex

_**Well, like I said, I won't be doing anyone's POV except for Mia and Percy. But if I had ideas on someone's POV, I'll try but I don't promise..and thanks for the reviews, peeps! And now, on to the story….**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own PJO, tLH, SoN or PD.

_While our demigod friends were surprised by an old 'nemesis', Mia was being terrorized (as usual) by her grandmother, the Dowager Princess Clarisse._

**MIA'S POV**

What the hell is Grandmere thinking? What part of _breaking up_ does she not understand? Oh, please, help me!

" Amelia, why do you not want to have a romantic dîner aux chandelles with Michael? He is your beau, is he not?" Grandmere said in that _annoying_ly calm tone of hers. Michael sat next to her, trying hard not to look pleased.

" With all due respect, Grandmere," I said through gritted teeth, " what part of _breaking up_ ," the girls (they followed me when Grandmere summoned me..) gasped, " do you not understand?" I asked, a little harsh than I intended. Grandmere merely stared at me blankly and sipped her Sidecar.

She waved her hand in a _I don't care_ manner. " Break ups can be mended," she said breezily. I clenched my fist so hard my palms felt like bleeding. " Anyway, Amelia…," she sipped her stupid Sidecar, " a princess never rejects a perfect gentleman's invitation to dinner. Isn't that what I am used to teach you? Or did you not understand the full duty of a princess?"

Man, I'm feeling like strangling something right now. Afraid that I might somehow lose control and unleash my anger on my own grandmother (not that I'd probably regret it..just that it would mean a lot of questions from my dad), I got up, trembling in anger from head to toe. I took a deep breath and thank God I managed to control my temper. I turned to Michael, who was waiting for me to say something. " Where are you taking me then?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

Michael's grin became wider. " Nowhere in particular. I'll tell you when it's time to go for our date," he approached me and leaned in, giving me a kiss on the cheek. Normally, I'd be happy and dazed at this gesture. But that was before he _dumped_ me. Now, I only felt the urge to punch him in the face and here the satisfaction as his nose breaks. Ha! That'll teach him not to mess with this princess! " I'll pick you up at eight." He swept himself out of the rooms. I turned back to Grandmere, who was still sipping her Sidecar.

" _Happy_, now, Grandmere?" I asked nastily.

" Not particularly. I'd be more happy when you get back with him." Another sip of the Sidecar. Can I make her choke on that disgusting drink? Nah…it'll be too messy and Adele would scream for my blood if the rooms were to be messed with.

" Grandmere, _he_ dumped me! Not _me_! Why are you still hoping that I would be together with him _again_? I am _never_ going to trust him, _again_!" I nearly yelled. The girls flinched.

" Is it because of that Percy boy, Amelia?" Okay…that question caught me off-guard. " Amelia," she set down her Sidecar, " as much as I like him because of his good-looks and charms, we don't know his backgrounds, his _family_ backgrounds. You yourself said he has a record as a troublemaker." I opened my mouth, then closed it back. True, I did say that but that was before I personally met them!

" Just because he has a record as a troublemaker, doesn't make him as evil and cruel as Michael," I retorted. Grandmere's lips curled into a smile, as though saying _How silly you sound..you don't know the difference between a highly-polished diamond and a weather-beaten glass._

" Amelia…," she started to say but I cut in.

" Grandmere, I promised Percy and his friends that I'd give them the tour of the whole palace," I lied. " They must be wondering where I am. Sorry," I excused myself and stormed out of the rooms. I was mad. I was furious. When I was still with Michael, she wants me to _break up_ with him and find another, more _'suitable suitor_'. When I've _broken up_ with Michael, she wants me to be _back with_ him. God, is she bipolar or does she just have multiple personalities: one good, one bad, one very evil? Or is it something that Michael had said to her? I mean, they've been a lot chummier after we broke up.

When I got back to the _demigods' _rooms, I was still fuming and shaking with fury. And I thought that meeting back the _demigods_ and getting some explanation. Boy, was I ever wrong….

~DvsP~

As soon as I entered the rooms, immediately I duck as a dagger went sailing past my head. It was total chaos. The new guy that had come in with the girls, the one Percy had looked at with distaste was helplessly pinned to the wall by Annabeth, who was _pinning_ him to the wall using a nasty-looking dagger. Percy and Jason was each holding on to Reyna and Piper, who looked murderously at each other. Grover (when did he appear? I didn't notice him before yet I know his name? Weird!) was…was _munching_ on the cushion's stuffing. _What the hell_?

" What the hell are you guys doing?" I yelled. No time to put on my princess act. This has gotten out of hand. I glared at them all. Clarisse (the big, bulky kid) was holding Percy's half-sister, Ally by the collar and she was putting up a pretty good fight too. But yes, they stopped, thank goodness. I then spotted Thalia and Nico wrestling each other. Percy looked at me apologetically.

" Sorry about this," Thalia stood up, holding Nico at arm length. " We tend to get pretty emotional sometimes," she added, pushing Nico, who stumbled on his own feet and fell on his butt.

" Sometimes?" I croak. " You guys look like you get emotional a_ll_ the time! What's up with that?" I pointed at Annabeth, who was still pinning the poor guy to the wall with her dagger.

" _This,_" Annabeth said nastily, " is a piece of junk, Mia. Junks like _him_," she dug her dagger deeper and I could see the guy wincing, " deserve to be _broken_..," she finished her sentence.

" Why do I get the feeling that when you said 'deserve to be broken' is the same thing as 'deserve to be killed' ?" I asked. Several of the kids looked at each other nervously. These were the only ones who wasn't showing violence. Well, that Grover kid didn't show any violence but _he ruined the cushion_!

" Catch on quick, now, do you, Princess?" Pin-up Boy said, licking his lips in anticipation. " I give you credits to that. OW!" he winced as Annabeth dug her dagger deeper. " Let go of me, you dirt-bag!" Apparently, this is not something you should say to someone who was pinning you to the wall with a dagger. " OW!" he howled.

" Annabeth!" Percy yelled, pulling her away from Pin-up Boy. " Stop! You're going to make things worse!" She glared at Pin-up Boy who was struggling to unpin himself from the wall. No one stepped up to help him. I felt a pang of pity and stepped closer to him.

" Don't!" Annabeth snarled. " Let him be your Pin-up Poster!" I chuckled at that comment.

" I would…if he didn't look like a scarecrow," I replied, which earned me a good round of laughter. Pin-up Boy turned as red as a beet root. " I'm going to unpin you. But if you're going to do something stupid," I pulled the dagger out of the wall, thus unpinning him, " this dagger is going to be stuck in another place that'll cause you a lot of pain. Namely, your groins." His face turned a darker shade.

" OOOH! BURNED!" someone yelled from behind. Even Annabeth cracked a smile. Percy, Jason, Nico and possibly half of the boys had pained expressions on their face, as though they felt the pain this guy is going to feel if he messes with my already messed-up mood.

**There you go…Chapter 11. Probably a bit longer than the others but I think you guys won't mind. Anyways, see that little review button? That's it..go on, click it…AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! Your reviews are a great source of ideas and entertainment because I get some ideas from you guys and your reviews make me smile! :D **

**Cheers!  
>~Alisa<strong>


	12. Percy's POV: I'm Confused

**Thanks for your comments…**

**Rachel Blaire : **_Like I said, in the previous chapter, I may not try another POV from other people besides Percy and Mia. But if I do get an idea and I know that character well enough, then I'll make one. But I'm not making a promise, here, k?_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own PJO, tLH, SoN, or PD...and I'm really sorry if you guys hate the Percabeth scene in this chapter. This is done to make the plot's way clear. So, please! Don't kill me…:P _

_~Strategy without tactics is the slowest route to victory. Tactics without strategy is the noise before defeat ~  
>-Sun Tzu, Art of War-<em>

* * *

><p><strong>MIA'S POV<strong>

I looked around the nearly damaged rooms and sighed. " Please clean up or I'll tell Adele to execute you lot," I told them. Then I glanced at my watch. Wow…how time flies! " Seeing as it is nearly dinnertime, I'd suggest you guys go and wash up. And come down to the Dining Room. Adele will escort you." I pressed a buzzer on the wall, " Adele, please escort my guests to dinner tonight. I have some…._things_ that need to be settled. Thanks."

" Where're you going tonight?" Jason asked. I rubbed my nose, a sign that I was getting a bit tensed.

" I..," I said helplessly, " that _jerk_ asked me out for dinner tonight.

" Jerk?" Nico asked, his ears visibly perking up. " Which one?"

" Michael, my ex," I said. " Now…go and get ready, you lot. You don't want to be late for dinner or Grandmere's gonna have your heads on a plaque," I said. I turned on my heels and stomped out of the rooms. And as I closed the doors, I swear I thought I saw Percy looked a little bit disappointed. _Whatever_, I thought, _you just met him. A week after this and you'll forget him soon enough_.

...DvsP….

**PERCY'S POV**

( a few hours after dinner and a couple minutes to midnight. Everyone else had been shipped off to Slumberland; boys in this rooms while the girls shared with Mia )

I stood at the balcony, _the_ balcony where the Kindly-ones had tried to abduct Mia. Nice, using mortals as baits. That one never does gets old, does it? I sighed and leaned against the balcony. I could hear the sea, crashing gently against the beach. I'd go and take a dip in the sea, if it wasn't for the fact that the sea was probably a few miles from the palace and that I'd probably get shot by the guards, thinking I was an intruder or stalker or something.

Someone grunted in his sleep, muttering about something that doesn't make any sense to me. Probably Jason or Grover. Those two were the worst sleep companion you'll ever get. Trust me: been there, done that. Speaking of Grover, I was actually surprised to find him here, in Genovia. I mean, he had declined when I invited him to join us. What did he said? Oh, yeah : " _I don't like Genovia. Too many olives! I hate olives!_" Stupid reason, but that's Grover for you. I stared at the faraway sea some more when I heard someone creeping behind me. I tensed. Waiting. Waiting…

" What are you doing out here, Seaweed Brain?" And I thank my lucky stars that I didn't brandish my sword or leaped off of the balcony. I turned around and found myself face-to-face with Annabeth, standing at the balcony's doorway.

" What are _you_ doing out here, Wise Girl? Actually, make it _Un_Wise Girl. You do know this is the boys' accommodation?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and joined me on the balcony.

" I couldn't sleep," was her short reply. I stared at her, wondering what went wrong in our failed relationship. You see, after the Titan War, we started going out together until the I was abducted by the alien known as Juno/Hera. After my friends from Camp Half-Blood came and fetched me at Camp Jupiter (where I had already gotten my full memory..), things were just…not the same anymore. She seemed a little bit cold towards me. I've been trying to do everything in my power to reignite the flames (do I sound cheesy to you). Maybe this is my chance? _Thank you, Aphrodite_, I said.

" Annabeth?"

" Hmm?"

" Can I ask you something?" I asked her tentatively.

" Sure, Kelp Head," she said, glancing at me. " Since when do you ask for my permission to ask a question? Usually you blurt it out.." I opened my mouth to retort, then closed it when I saw her suppressing a smile. Okay, I am not going to ruin this moment.

" What happened to….what we had before Hera sent me to Camp Jupiter?" I asked her , leaning a little bit closer to her. I could feel her tensing. " I really need to know why you're…avoiding me, all of a sudden."

She exhaled sharply. " I….I don't know, Perce," she admitted. " Eight months, you disappeared. _Eight months_. I nearly went mad looking for you."

" It wasn't _my_ fault!" I protested. " Why didn't you blame it on Hera?"

" I just don't know!" she said, exasperated. " I really don't know! Please don't ask me these things!"

" I _need_ to know!" I said, gritting my teeth. Obviously I need to get some anger management classes after we're out of this mess. " I never forgot about you!" She stared at me. " What? You're questioning my honesty in our relationship?" I demanded.

" You're lying," she said, turning her back on me. " I know you for a long time now, Percy. You should know better than to lie to my face."

" What? Oh, for Zeus' sake! I. Am. Not. _Lying._ Emphasize on the word '_not'_, will you?" I snapped. Ookay…this is not going the way I had planned.

" This is why I should've joined the Hunters years ago!" she shouted, slapping me right in the face. Ouch…not only did I get burned, I also get slapped. Nice…looks like she's on a roll. " Boys are useless! They're a piece of junks! You're not worthy enough for me! Athena was right: you and your father are both _Barnacle Heads_!" And before she left, she stomped on my right foot so hard I thought it was going to break. And she stormed off, leaving me on the balcony. Great…this went _well_. 10-minutes talking to her and now she hates me. Possibly forever.

" Percy?" Jason peeked from under his covers. " What the Hades was that noise and screaming?" he asked. For someone who had been woken up from his sleep because of some noises, he looks alert. Probably all that Roman training, I suppose.

" Nah, nothing. Go back to sleep," I assured him. Instead of covering himself with the covers, he kicked it and joined me on the balcony.

" I knew it was Annabeth," he said coolly.

" What are you? Paparazzi?" I asked mockingly. He grinned.

" Look, I'm not a spawn of Aphrodite or Cupid but I know things that are….related to the love department," he began his 'lecture'.

" You know what? You should be a son of Aphrodite rather than a son of Zeus from the way you're talking," I muttered. He hit me on the shoulder. " Ow, man?"

" Don't fool around!" he muttered. " Do you _want_ to lose Annabeth, Perce?"

" Good question," I commented, " to which I don't have the answer." Jason gave me the evil eye, the exact same one Thalia likes to give me when I make stupid comments. " Look, I don't know what went wrong. I went missing for eight months and BOOM! now she doesn't want to be my girlfriend." Wow…I sound like a whiny 5-year-old. Can't blame me, though. _My girlfriend just freakin' dump me!_ Sort of. " Even Reyna wasn't as mad at you as she is at me!"

" You kidding me or what? Reyna is always staring daggers at me. Haven't you noticed? Nah…don't answer that. Thing is, Perce, if you really, truly and are madly in love with Annabeth, don't let her go, will you? At least you don't have to make difficult decisions like me." I grinned at that. " Well," he let go of the railing, " I'm going back to sleep. What with the Kindly-ones giving us a surprise visit," he entered the rooms. " Oh, and one more thing," he said, turning back to face me.

" What now, Dr. Phil?" I asked him, grinning.

" You need to make up your mind on how you feel about Mia." With that, he disappeared back under his covers. What the Hades?

I continued to stare at Jason's covers, his words repeating itself in my head: _You need to make up your mind on how you feel about Mia._

Good advice, there, Jason. Thing is: what _do _I feel about Mia? Gods, my love life is a mess!

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go…Chapter 12. PLEASE DON'T RUN ME WITH SWORDS, PITCHFORKS, LANCES, JAVELIN, ETC. I know, I know. Percy and Annabeth are supposed to be together and Percy is not supposed to have feelings towards Mia. Annabeth is supposed to be happy with Percy returning, not be cold towards him. It's just….complicated. Wow…even I'm confused with their relationship. Anyways, review, okay? I really want to know what you think about this chapter. Mind you, this is the longest, so far…<strong>

**Cheers!  
>~Alisa<strong>


	13. I Become a Love Counselor

**Oookay….well, I hope you guys didn't hate me for that Percabeth scene enough to stop reading this story…:P Please don't hate me! That scene was kinda necessary for the plot….I assure, you can hate me AFTER the story is done…:P **

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own PD, PJO, tLH, SoN and anything that you recognize…:P_

* * *

><p><strong>MIA'S POV<strong>

(hours after date. A couple minutes to midnight. Same time as Percy's POV)

I lay in bed, remembering how _well_ my date with Michael went. NOT. Seriously, what part of _I-don't-love-you-anymore_ doesn't he understand?

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_…

_I was sitting on a couch, in the lobby, waiting for Michael to arrive. He didn't want to spend the night at the palace, even though Grandmere practically forced him. Lilly, Tina, Trish and Lana spent the night here, in the same room I am going to share with my _demigod _guests. I know, I know. I am still not going to believe them until I get the whole story. Anyway, back to my date. Where the hell is he? I tapped my feet in an annoying manner, you know, the one people does when they're impatient or something. If Grandmere sees this, she'll probably break my legs. 'A princess does not wait impatiently for her escort…', I can practically hear her say that. Whatever, Grandmere. Michael will _never_ be my royal escort. Not after what he had done. _

" _Am I late?" I hear his voice from behind me. I sighed. _Yes, yes you are late_! I wanted to scream at him. But, of course, I am a princess! A princess never yells at her escort…whatever, Grandmere. I turned around and gave him a fake sweet smile._

" _Nah….you're not late. I'm just a little bit early," I said sarcastically. He was late, I glanced at my watch, by fifteen minutes. He grinned._

" _Sorry…got hold up by the traffic," was his lame excuse. Um…hello? Genovia doesn't have traffic problems, okay? Most of the Genovians ride BIKES! " So," he said, rubbing his hand, " are you ready?" _

" _Ready as you are." His grin got wider. He offered me his arm but I ignored it and walked ahead. I walked without turning back a glance. I would never, EVER repeat all of the romantic gestures we used to do when we were still going out together. And that includes clinging to his arm….yeurgh…_

_I didn't notice he was already next to me, trying to match up with my pace. " You still angry at me?" he asked. I stopped dead and faced him, daring him to continue. " We'll continue over dinner," he said hastily. I secretly smiled to myself and continued my brisk walking….._

…_.. and we've been walking for..what, 10 minutes and he still won't tell me where he is taking me. Finally, can't bear the silence (plus, Sebastiano had practically forced me into these stilettos, so my feet is hurting like mad now…) , I asked him, " Where are we eating?" _

" _Thought you'd never ask," he grinned. " We're not going out of the palace's compound." That surprised me. _

" _Where are you taking me, then?" _

" _Somewhere special. Somewhere that had meant something to us," he took me to a familiar place: there was a fountain in the middle with statues of Cupids. The gurgle of the water from the fountain was so peaceful and calm. The moon was bright in the sky. And there was a table for two next to the fountain. Oh, and there was a waiter and a group of musicians, who were holding violins and cellos. _

_It was the place where we had our first dance and shared our first kiss (__**A/N: remember that in the first movie, Michael and Mia danced together near a fountain? And where they shared their first kiss?**__) _

" _Remember this place?" he asked. How could I not remember? This was the place where we had confessed that we had loved each other. (__**A/N: I'm going by the movie too…**__) There was a pain in my gut. Serious, pain. _

" _Why are you doing this?" I croaked. He didn't answer, but simply took my hand and led me to the table where he held my chair, like a gentleman. " Seriously, why-?"_

" _Because I love you," he cut in. His dark eyes bored into mine. " Mia, I regretted what I did and said that night. I wish I could take it back. I didn't mean to hurt you."_

_I was speechless…_

" _Mia, I'd give everything in my possession to turn back time. Back to the times when we were happy together."_

" _But we were never happy together," I murmured, as the waiter laid down the main course – my favourite, fish and chips – in front of me._

" _What makes you think that?" he asked, ignoring the waiter as he laid down the same dish in front of him. " Mia, I had done everything- __**anything – **__to make you happy!"_

" _What you did and said to me that night didn't exactly _make_ me happy, did it?" I snapped. I saw him closing his eyes, trying to control his temper. This surprised me a bit: Michael was never the temperamental one. _

" _I said I was sorry, Mia-"_

" _Sorry__ doesn't cut it!" I jumped to my feet. Yeah, yeah…I know. We haven't started on the main dish but I'm already starting a drama. Thing is, I'm kinda fed up of his sorry-ness. " __Sorry__ doesn't make me forget all the times I wasted my tears over __you__! __Sorry__ doesn't make me forget how I nearly did the most stupid, unthinkable decision in my life!" If you're wondering about this, it didn't mean I was going for suicide. No way was I going to do that! What I meant was moving to Genovia. And it was the most stupid, unthinkable decision in my life. Still is. Look at what happened to me now? Stuck in a palace with no one for company but Grandmere and the maids…_

" _Be reasonable, Mia!" he jumped to his feet too. " I know why you're rejecting me! It's because of that Percy boy, isn't it?" That sounds eerily close to what Grandmere had said. _

" _Why don't __you__ be reasonable? Has love blinded you? Or have you always been blind?" I snapped._

" _Watch your mouth, Thermopolis!" he yelled. " You're going to be very sorry after this!" He kicked his chair over and strode over to me, towering over me. This freaked me out a bit since his expression was quite murderous and there were several things that could be used to kill people laid neatly on the table. " Mark my words: you'll never find the happiness you always wanted!" With that, he stormed away, leaving me in the square with the waiter and the musicians, who were all watching the drama shamelessly. _

_I pushed my chair away, my food untouched. " Sorry you guys had to see that," I smiled apologetically at them. " Um…about the food. How about you guys help yourself?" They just continued to stare at me even as I ran away from the square. There's no way in hell am I going to go there again…_

_End of Flashback…_

* * *

><p>I jerked out of my flashback when I heard the door being opened and closed. I laid still, wondering if it was an intruder and if it was, I hoped the other girls, especially the <em>demigods<em> know how to fight. Instead of hearing a psychopathic laughter (too much movies. Blame this on Tina), I heard someone sobbing. That's weird...

I kicked my covers off and was immediately face-to-face with….

" Annabeth?" She looked up, her eyes red and her face wet from the tears. " Um….,"

" Oh..," she wiped at her face. " Sorry. Did I wake you up?"

" Oh, no. I wasn't asleep before this, anyway. Was thinking about - ,"

" - your disaster of a date," she finished the sentence. I stared at her and she returned my stare with a smile.

" Let's talk about this over hot cocoa," I said, pulling her by the wrist and together, we slipped into the night…

**In the kitchens…**

(well, there was no one. The maids have gone back to their quarters for the night. Grandmere was asleep. The other _demigods_ was asleep, so we had the kitchen all to ourselves)

" So, all he said was sorry?" Annabeth asked. I nodded. " That is some first-class jerk," she commented, sipping her cocoa. I snorted.

" You can say that again." Silence. Then, I blurt out something that I would never had thought of blurbing..: " What's your relationship with Percy?"

Pain and hurt flashed through her face but she was good at hiding it. She set down her cocoa. " What do you see when I have some contact with Percy?" What? I asked her a question and she answered me with a riddle?

" Um….I don't know, actually. I mean, I'm not good at reading people's emotions and…" I babbled. She looked so amused that I clamped my mouth shut. " Thing is," I tried to regain my composure, " you guys looked like there was some personal history between you two. Something that probably involved…..love, perhaps?"

" You sound like a love counselor," she said, grinning. I had to laugh at that. I mean, I do sound like a love counselor even to my own ears. She traced the mouth of the cup with her finger. " Yeah, we had some personal history together. And it just…doesn't involve only love, you know. Some..other things but I don't know how to explain."

" And now you're confused with those feelings…," I said. She sighed. " What actually happened?"

" Do you believe in what he said about us being demigods?" she asked back. Jeez, this girl kinda annoys me. I shook my head. " Well, please believe it because I swear, it's the truth."

" And does it have any relation to your mixed feelings towards Percy?" She laughed.

" Mixed feelings? Mia, I dated him for two months after the Great Titan War!" she exclaimed.

" Great Titan War?"

" Yeah, Kronos, Lord of the Titans decided to make a come-back. We fought him and thanks to Percy, he was finally defeated. Well, actually it wasn't really Percy but some other…_hero_." She said the word as if it caused her a lot of pain. Maybe bad memories?

" When did this war happen?" I asked, curious to understand their world.

" Around August last year," she said matter-of-factly. I stare at her. " What? It's the truth! Didn't you hear about the weird storm that destroyed half of the country? Or that everyone in New York had mysteriously fell asleep during whatever they were doing? Or that no one seem to be able to reach New York? Or-" Okay, she's on a roll. I raised my hands in surrender.

" Okay, okay. I get it. It happened." She grinned. " So, I guess you two started dating after the war?" I asked. Her eyes turned wistful and she nodded. " So, what happened after that?"

" The goddess, Hera sent him to another camp for demigods like us but follows the gods' Roman aspects and the leader to that particular camp was sent to ours," she said.

" Wait…demigods like you but follows the gods' Roman aspects? What does that mean?"

" We're Greek demigods. We follow the original aspects of the gods': the Greek aspects. Back in ancient times, when Rome was greatest empire of all time, the gods moved there and adapted the Roman aspects. More barbaric, militaristic, disciplined," she explained.

" So, this other camp follows the Roman aspects. Meaning that they're…." I tried to connect the dots.

" Roman demigods. Or Romans, as we frequently refer to them," she said simply.

" That's what you guys meant when the other group that arrived late!" I finally understood. " You addressed them as the Romans! I heard someone ask ' Why are the Romans here?'!" She nodded. I gaped at her.

" I know. It's a little bit confusing," she said, smiling.

" Very confusing," I agreed. " So, Percy gets sent to the Roman camp and the leader of the Roman camp-"

" Jason, Thalia's brother was sent to ours. As an exchange of leadership, Hera told us." Annabeth looked angry. " Eight months, Mia. For _eight months_ I was worried about Percy…," she said through gritted teeth.

" But he's here, now, right?" I tried to calm her but she shook her head. " What's the matter? Aren't you happy he's finally in front of you?"

" I'm happy that he's safe but….," her voice trailed off. " I don't know I'm being cold towards him," she admitted. " I just….felt that it was right to be cold to him after he disappeared…," she sobbed.

" But it wasn't his fault!" I said. " It was that goddess' fault!" She stood up.

" It's getting late, Mia. I think we should go back to bed," she said, her voice thick. I had no choice but to follow her back to my bedroom.

Jeez….since when did I become a love counselor? I mean, my _own_ love life is a mess….I shouldn't mess with others' love life….

* * *

><p><strong>Well…there's Chapter 13…hope you guys like it. I know, I rambled a lot but I suppose this is the only way *sighs* oh well, don't forget to leave a review, okay? I really want to know what you guys think about Mia and Michael's argument. Also about Mia and Annabeth's heart-to-heart talk or as I'd like to call it, love counseling session.. :P <strong>

**Cheers!  
>~Alisa<strong>


	14. I Take Them to the Beach

**So….Mia and Michael got into a fight. Annabeth and Percy had an argument. What's next? A doomsday prophecy? Thanks to those who reviewed…I really appreciated it! **

**Lexia Daughter of Athena: **_You rock! Thanks so much for being one of my loyal reader and reviewer! I really appreciated it! _

**MIA'S POV**

I woke up this morning stiff and with a bad headache. I thought of getting another half an hour of beauty sleep. Apparently my grandmother thinks, 'A princess never oversleeps or undersleeps!' seeing as she sent Adele to wake us up. The girls (including the demigods. Yes, I've started to believe in them after my little 'counseling' session with Annabeth last night) were already up and dressed when I staggered out of the bathroom.

" Hey, geek. What are we going to do today?" Lana called from across the room, while applying some make-up. " Please tell us you're going to take us sight-seeing or something. I don't want to die out of boredom!" Typical of Lana, always the dramatic one.

" Yeah….I have some good things planned for you guys. Just…just let me get ready," I stumbled to my closet. Without actually thinking, I yanked any clothes that I touched. Within minutes, I was ready. _Voila!_...

…and Lana and a few girls squealed in disgust. " What?" I demanded. " I think I look-"

" – disastrous!" Lana screeched. " What the hell were you thinking, geek? You are a _princess_! A princess don't wear things like that!"

" And what do you expect me to wear, Lana? Ball gowns?" I snapped back. One of the demigods, Piper or something came to the rescue.

" No, Mia. Lana didn't meant that," she flashed a warning look at Lana when she saw Lana opening her mouth, " but…um…did you actually _look_ at what you're wearing?" I stared at her, annoyed. And _then_ I looked at my outfit….

….what the hell? " Why am I wearing my old and hideous overalls?" I asked stupidly. Turning around (blush) there was a huge gaping hole where the back pocket should be. Old, hideous _and_ tattered. Jeez, since when did I find overalls are hideous? Oh, yeah, since I made the mistake to move to Genovia and my grandmother wouldn't allow old, tattered and hideous clothes in the palace. Not only that, I know that I had rummaged my closet possibly for a cap but instead I pulled—

" – a gardener's hat? Seriously, Mia?" Lana wrenched the hat off of my head. " What were you thinking, geek?" she sighed dramatically. " Get back into your closet. You," she pointed at Piper and a few other girls, " help me dress this geek."

And my torture starts. It took me about twice (or was it thrice) the time I originally took to dress up. Well, at least Lana is a little bit patient today, with Piper's help. The other girls (Drew, Thalia and Reyna) were a pain in the ass. Literally.

Half an hour passed and I emerged from the closet, Lana and Piper looked at me approvingly while Drew, Thalia, Reyna and half of the girls in the room rolled on the floor laughing. I looked down and saw that, _at least_, I had put on some more decent clothes: artfully faded jeans, a crème-colored blouse and the wedges my mom gave me for my last birthday but I never did wear it before.

Lana nodded approvingly and Piper gave me a pair of shades. " I'd give you a hat but seeing as the only hat that could go with that outfit was your gardener's hat, I suppose we should spare you the shame and replace the hat with these."

" Okay, I'm properly and _decently_ dressed now," I said, getting the attention of the others. " Can we go now?" They murmured in agreement and I happily bounced out of the rooms. Glad that torture was over.

…DvsP…

The boys were already waiting for us in the lobby with a lot of grumbling, yes. Only Percy and Jason was nowhere in sight.

" What the heck were you guys doing?" Nico shot as soon as he saw us. " Giggly gossips? Playing truth-or-dare? Or were you playing dressing up?" Thalia hit him on the head. " OW!"

" Watch it, di Angelo…," she hissed. " You should be grateful we were sensible enough to put on decent clothes and not some old, hideous and tattered overalls," she glanced playfully at me. I rolled my eyes and merely grinned. That overall was safely incinerated by, none other than, Lana. Thalia's hawk-like eyes scanned the group of boys. " Where's Percy and Jason?" she asked.

" Here we are," Percy said, appearing at the Main Entrance. " Sorry," he said, his eyes going over the girls and stopped on me. I turned my gaze away, feeling the blood creeping to my cheeks. " We were going over the…uh…"

" Battle plans?" Thalia asked. He nodded. " Look, Perce, we didn't even get an official prophecy and by official prophecy, I mean _a real prophecy from a real Oracle and not some wannabe auguries_!" she said these with such malice that the guy I saved his ass yesterday flinched. " Rachel didn't give any prophecy before we left, right?"

" Um…no but-"

" Then, why should you worry? Stop worrying, will you?"

" No, because-"

" Have you always been this jumpy? Because I swear before this—"

" – Thalia, the Giants are on their way to Genovia," Jason interrupted. That stopped her from rambling.

" What?" she asked, a mixture of horrified and disgust passed through her face. " The Giants are on their way to _Genovia?"_ And _that_ got me.

" Genovia? Why Genovia? What do we have here that could attract those monsters?" I asked, pushing my way and stood, face-to-face with Jason and Percy.

" Well," Jason said, looking suddenly nervous, " Genovia is only a few states from Rome, which is in Italy and Rome is where the Giants are headed before they continue their path of destruction to Greece. Plus, if you haven't noticed yet, which I think you have since you believed me when you said about Giants and monsters that are on their way to Genovia—"

" Jason?"

" – and your palace now is serving as accommodation for nearly more than twenty demigods and we attract a lot of monsters and yeah?"

" You're starting to talk nonsense," I told him. He blushed and clamped his mouth shut. Well, to me, it sounded like he was talking nonsense! I only understood the part when he said that demigods attracts monsters. Lucky for him, Percy stepped in.

" Jason's ramblings aside, we had decided to gather all of the seven demigods mentioned in the Great Prophecy and….and head to Rome," he finished his sentence with a hint of uncertainty.

" Giants….are headed here?" I repeated. They nodded. Usually, I'd go ballistic when I find out things like this were going to happen. I don't know why I'm taking this calmly. " And you said that a prophecy specifically for this quest is still not given?" Again, they nodded. " Well, then. If that's the case, we should enjoy ourselves before the Giants hit us," I said matter-of-factly.

" You're….nuts?" Percy said, looking dumbfounded. I shrugged. I expected his reaction to be like that: saying I'm crazy and insisting that the 'seven demigods from the Prophecy' should leave for Rome today as to help me save Genovia. " Well, if that's what you want, I suppose we should go along with it." There was a little bit of cheering from the demigods. My friends stayed silent, probably not understanding a word.

" C'mon. First stop is the Genovian beach," I said. " There's a limo waiting in the courtyard." The kids rushed out, cheering and bantering with each other, leaving only me, the girls, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Jason.

" Um….," I ran my fingers through my hair (thus, earning a glare from Lana who had worked on it this morning) , " you guys go first," I told Percy. " I have something to…discuss. With my friends." They nodded and joined the others, who were already waiting in the limo. " So…um," I turned to my friends, who were all looking shocked.

" Mia, what was that about giants attacking Genovia? And prophecy? And demigods?" Lilly fired away. " What have you been holding out on us?" she demanded.

" I'm sorry. I didn't believe anything they said. I really don't! I was just…playing around, too..," I confessed. _But I do believe they're demigods! _Except for the part about giants attacking Genovia..hmm…that's tricky.

" Explain. Now!" Lilly commanded. And I did. For a good half an hour, to which I had made the demigods' ADHD kicked in. They were literally all over the courtyard when I finally finished my explanation. Some were picking and/or examining the flowers (the gardeners are going to have a fit), some were loitering around the courtyard ( Grandmere would yell her head off because she doesn't like kids loitering about the palace's courtyard) and some were making out (_I'd _ get a heart-attack! Actually, make that jealous….). There was a small group of people near the limo: Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, a dark girl with golden-brown, curly hair and a Chinese boy with a baby face but with the build of a wrestler. They seemed to be in deep, serious conversation. I merely stared at them, before noticing there were seven—_seven_, in total—of them.

Percy looked up and his face broke into a grin when he saw us. The others in the group quickly plastered a smile on their face, clearly didn't want me to be worried or anything. He said something, probably an order and the other demigods grouped in. All was silent afterwards, their attention fixed on me.

" Um….I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting. So….uh, I guess it's time for sight-seeing?" They agreed to that. " Okay, that's fantastic. Um…let's get into the limo, shall we? We should enjoy the sun while it's still out."

And now we're on our way to the Genovian beaches. I really hope this sight-seeing thing won't be causing any trouble.

…DvsP…

And now we're at the beach. Some of them shamelessly dived into the waters. Some eyed the waters warily, as though expecting something bad to happen when they enter the waters. Some merely sat on the sand. I wonder why….

" The Olympians are very…touchy about their domain," a voice came from behind me. I looked around and saw no one. " I'm right here," he said, sounding amused. When the hell did he sit next to me?

" What?" He smiled.

" I said, the Olympians are very touchy and protective about their domain...," he repeated.

" Domain?"

" The things that they have control over," he explained. " Say, for example, Poseidon's domain is the sea. So, children of other gods usually don't go into the sea," he gestured towards some of the demigods who were loitering around the beach.

" But you're not afraid to go into the sea," I said. I noticed him taking a plunge into the sea the moment we reached the beach. He chuckled, his hands playing with the sand.

" Yeah, and that's because Poseidon's my father…," he said matter-of-factly. That sounds weird…. " You must think I'm weird, huh?"

" Kinda…," I admitted. He stared at the ocean, his expression as hard as ever to read. Hmm…..I've been thinking about what Annabeth told me.

" Do you really believed in what we told you? About us being demigods?" he asked. That was an expected question. _Duh_.

" Yeah….but not the part about those giants you said would attack Genovia," I nodded. He smirked.

" So, you don't believe the giants will attack Genovia..?"

" Duh….I mean, we don't have demigods here," he snorted , " what?" I demanded. He shrugged, telling me to go on. " And we didn't participate in your last Titan War. So, why does the giants feel the need to destroy _my_ country?"

" Okay, first of all, Mia: demigods are _everywhere._ And second, yes, you didn't participate in the last Titan War, which I am pretty impressed that you knew despite you didn't believe us being demigods in the first place but that's not the point. The point is, even if you didn't participate in the last Titan War, have you studied the globe before?"

" Whaat? You're confusing me!" I said, holding my head in my hands. He laughed.

" Okay, sorry. What I meant was, do you know the distance between Rome and Genovia?" I shook my head. " Gods, and I thought you're a daughter of Athena…," he guffawed.

" What?" I shot back. He mumbled something and got up so fast you'd think someone had shot him in the butt with an arrow.

" Uh….I'm going to call for war council now! Catch you later!" And within a blink of an eye, he was already gone, running towards Jason and the others who was sitting on the sand.

And I had thought of getting him back together with Annabeth. Change of plans then. She was smart to ditch him. Um…does that make me sound like a sadist?

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 14. Hope you guys like it..sorry if it was lame or too long or not related or anything…anyways, so, is Mia going to get Percy and Annabeth together or is she going to break them apart? :P and please, DON'T RUN ME THROUGH WITH PITCHFORKS, JAVELINS, SWORDS, KNIVES ETC ETC..**

**Luv ya!**

**~Alisa**


	15. Percy's POV: I Finally Clear Things Out

**So…after the long absence, I am finally back…didya missed me? Please don't kill me, okay? I was on a writer's block…terrible one that is. But I'm back now… So, where did we stopped? Oh, yeah…at the beach…and now, on to the story! **

**Percy's POV**

They all looked at me expectantly. Yet I seem to have no idea what to say. Leo was fumbling with something in his hands, probably nuts and bolts, trying to pass the time.

" I think we should just…go to Rome. Now," Annabeth said. " It's not safe to…to play around, wasting time here, in Genovia." Everyone looked at her. " I mean, I don't want to destroy this country. Why not…why not just go on to Rome?"

" Excellent question, Annabeth. The answer is: the Genovians had given us hospitality despite us being a threat to their country. In fact, we had attracted those Giants here, Annabeth," I replied back to her. Somehow, I know I'm not being professional but the vision of that night of our fight kept flashing in front of me every time I see her face. " We are not leaving Genovia for Rome without helping them fight off those Giants!"

" Our forces is not enough to fight those Giants!" Annabeth shot back. " We don't have any gods to help us!"

" Then so be it!" I accidentally yelled at her. The other looked taken aback. She was red in the face and her eyes told me that she won't forgive me for embarrassing her in front of the others. " S-sorry. Didn't mean to—"

" I know how much you like that _stupid_ princess, Percy but don't let that feeling cloud your judgment," she hissed, her eyes were nearly slits. " I've always thought you were a Seaweed Brain. I'd never thought that you'd actually prove to be one." She got up, brushed the sand off of her shorts and stomped away. I sighed.

" Annabeth," I called. " Annabeth, wait!" She started to run. " Should I chase her?"

" Yeah, go on. We'll enjoy ourselves for a while. Getting a Percy-Annabeth free moment was never easy," Jason said. I kicked some sand at him before running off to chase Annabeth.

" Annabeth!"

" Leave me alone!"

" Listen to me!" I managed to get close to her before grabbing at her arm. " Stop!" he pulled her close to him. " I don't know why you think I like Mia. But I really don't appreciate it. I don't appreciate you saying I've got something going on with her."

" Oh, stop it," she said and , I was surprised , wiped her eyes. " Everyone can see how much you two like each other."

" What are you talking about?"

" I can see it from the way you looked at her."

" So, you're jealous?" She stopped wiping her eyes and stared at me. " Did you know that jealousy is a sign that that someone still loves you?"

" Oh, just stop it, Percy. I have stopped pining for you ever since you went missing months ago," Annabeth snapped. " And I was right, wasn't I? Letting you go was the wisest thing I'd done in my life…I wished I had listened to my mother about you before all of this crap happened."

" What are you on to about?" I asked her, feeling really confused.

" About you getting over me when you were back at the Roman camp!" she yelled.

" What?"

" Athena had...accidentally told me about Hera's plans even long before the others figured it out. She told me that you'd let go of your feelings for me. That you would forget you even loved me-no, _liked _me!" her tears were falling free by now.

" So, this is why this rebelling is happening? Why you're so angry with me…is because your mom told you that I would forget I even liked you?" She didn't respond. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. " Annabeth, I can't deny that I didn't actually remembered who you were, why you're so important to me back at Camp Jupiter. But right now, I am trying so hard, so…unbelievably hard to…to capture all those feelings back. It's not an easy task."

" But do you really have to ogle at Mia?" she asked in a hushed tone. " The way you looked at her….that was how you looked at me before Hera sent you to Camp Jupiter." Silence. " Please be honest with me," she pleaded me.

" On what?"

" What is your actual feelings for me? What is your actual feelings for Mia?"

Silence. Absolute silence. I could swear time actually stopped as I ponder on the question. It was as if the whole world wanted to know about my true feelings.

" To be frank…I don't know." She stood a little straighter, her brows set with determination. The tears had stopped trickling down her face, though not altogether. " You're from my past. You were my everything. I'd give up anything - _anything_ – just to make sure you're alright." She nodded slightly. " And then Hera took it away. And when I finally am reunited with you, you seemed….distant? You yourself had just admitted that you had…you had let go of me."

She stared out to the ocean, the domain of my father. " And your feelings for Mia?"

" Annabeth, don't you see what I see in Mia?" I asked her, my tone pleading. " She resembles you…in a way…in a way that I can't explain. Her looks, her demeanour at times…it all reminds me of you."

" But you don't love me anymore, do you?" she asked softly. Resignation. That's what I heard. " Your feelings for me had been long gone…even before we made this stupid journey. Back at Camp Jupiter," she looked at me, her eyes dead. " Back when Hera stole your memories…"

" I suppose I can't lie to you about that." She took a deep breath.

" Remember when I told you why I wanted to be an architect?"

" You wanted to build something permanent. Something that won't leave you…or hurt you…or do anything to upset you," I recalled back the day.

" Yeah," she croaked, her eyes again misty with tears. " You had torn down that thing to…just like Luke, when he decided to join Kronos' army. Just like Thalia, when she decided to join the Hunters." With that, she left me, standing in the dunes.

_I had torn the permanent thing I had promised to build with her,_ I thought as I watched her rejoin the others.

**A/N: Finally finished! Took about ages for me to get something going…guess Percy's feelings are now revealed….:)**


End file.
